The Hazelnut Incident
by CreddieLemonSmoothie
Summary: A rare occasion when Sam couldn't get out of detention and Carly was forced to do iCarly alone. Freddie's help was required for one segment... maybe giving the audience more than just a comedy web show. Oneshot Lemon


**Hazelnut Incident**

"Hey," Freddie entered Carly's apartment after finally escaping from his mother. "Are we doing iCarly or what?"

"We are," Carly got up from the couch.

"Great, so Sam got out of detention?" Freddie asked.

"Surprisingly… No," Carly frowned. "But I thought of one person stuff, I have it all up here." She pointed to her temples. "You're going to need to help me out with the last part though."

"Sure, I'll just set the camera up on the table," Freddie said. "What're we doing for the last part?"

"You'll see." Carly smirked.

"Hey, Carly, mind if I borrow your hairdryer?" Spencer asked, carrying a paper bag full of what looked like twenty hairdryers.

"What do you need them for if you have a hundred of them right there?" Carly asked, still heading to her room to grab a hairdryer.

"Remember this big guy?" Spencer pointed to a large glue sculpture he made the night before. "It hasn't dried up yet, so I'm going to plug in all these bad boys and dry this thing like a… like a…"

"Like a giant glue sculpture being blow-dried by twenty hairdryers?" Freddie asked sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Spencer exclaimed, taking the pink hairdryer from Carly's hand.

Carly and Freddie laughed. "Good luck."

"Won't you hog all the power though? We're doing iCarly, so we need electricity, too." Said Carly.

"I found the building's fuse box," Spencer smirked. "Cut off everyone's power but ours, so go have fun with your show."

"Thanks, Spencer!" Carly laughed. "Come on, Freddie, let's get this over with."

"Right behind you." Freddie went after Carly upstairs as Spencer plugged in numerous extension chords for the hairdryers.

"And that's how you make a bacon, cheese and egg sandwich into a yogurt smoothie," Carly help up a blender with sticky, light yellow fluid and bits of bacon floating around inside.

Freddie laughed, trying to keep the camera as steady as he could.

"Now, before we end our show." Carly took out two huge water guns from inside the car. "Penny, from Texas, sent a request for Sam and I to have a water gun fight, not with water in it, but with something unusual. But since Sam isn't here, I'm going to have to ask Freddie to set the camera down on the table, and come over here so we can end the show."

"Setting camera down," Freddie put the camera on the table and ran to Carly's side. "So what do I have to do?"

"Take this," Carly gave him a water gun, "and stand right here. You're not allowed to step out of your circle like I'm not allowed to step out of mine."

"And I shoot, you right?" Freddie asked.

"That's right," said Carly.

"Like this?" Freddie pulled the trigger and fired at Carly. "What on earth is in this thing?" Freddie asked as he saw Carly's jeans now covered in a sticky, brown substance.

"Nutella," Carly smiled, and pulled the trigger on her gun.

"Whoa!" Freddie ducked, seeing the Nutella flying straight for his face. "Ha-ha! Missed me! Thought you could get away with— Ah!"

"That all you got?" Carly giggled after having hit him right on the shoulder.

They took their turns shooting each other with sticky hazelnut spread, ducking and jumping, and screaming.

After a few more shots, they'd ran out of ammo, and fell to the floor, laughing.

"I totally won," Freddie sat there, covered in Nutella, laughing his heart out.

"Are you kidding?" Carly laughed. "I got you more times than you got me."

"Whatever," said Freddie. "Wanna wrap up the show?"

"Oh, right." Carly got up, still giggling as Freddie walked to behind the camera. "So there you go, Penny. Water guns filled with Nutella. Now don't go doing that to your math teacher, all right? Next week, when Sam gets back, we're going to surprise you all with the best frozen yogurt toppings you've never even thought of before. 'Til next week! And don't forget… your principal may look funny, but it won't be fun rubbin' his tummy!"

"And we're clear!" Freddie set the camera down, did some of his typing on the Pear Laptop, and walked towards Carly who was handing him a towel. "Thanks," he took the towel and started wiping himself of Nutella.

"Well that was fun." Carly laughed.

"You said it," Freddie took a mug of water, took a sip and set it down near the camera. "We should have Nutella fights more often."

"We should, shouldn't we?" Carly giggled and put her towel down the beanbag.

Freddie set his towel down with hers.

"Oh, you kind of missed a spot over there," Carly said, pointing to his chin.

"Where?" Freddie wiped near his chin, but missed the spot with the Nutella.

"Here," Carly used her index finger to wipe it off, and licked her finger clean. "Mmm… Hazelnutty." She laughed.

"Oh, you have some, too," Freddie said, looking at the hint of Nutella on Carly's lower lip.

"Really? Where?" Carly wiped her cheek, her nose and her chin, hoping she'd gotten it.

"Let me get it for you," Freddie held Carly's face and wiped off the Nutella with his thumb.

"All gone?" Carly smiled.

"No, just a bit more," Freddie leaned in and kissed Carly on the lips, tasting every bit of Nutella left on it. He pulled away to see Carly staring straight at him.

"Sorry," Freddie took a step back, realizing he'd been rejected by the love of his life for the nth time.

"No, Freddie…" Carly called out softly. She tugged on his arm, and as he turned around, she caught his lips in hers and kissed him.

Freddie didn't resist. He didn't know how long it would last, so he took the chance. He kissed her back passionately. He held her waist in his arms like he always wanted to, this time without any thoughts of being bacon.

Carly wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hand through his hair.

Freddie, seeing no signs of being rejected at all, he took it one step at a time, not going too far too quickly. His tongue pushed forward lightly, begging for entrance. Carly opened her mouth a little wider, giving Freddie full access. His tongue massaged hers lightly, challenging her to the battle of tongues. To his surprise, Carly played along and moved her tongue in sync with his.

Enjoying himself, Freddie moved his arms lower, and into Carly's shirt, playing with her soft breasts. Carly moaned quietly, not resisting his touches.

He slowly pulled her Nutella-covered shirt up, giving him a full view of her slim body. He started at it for a few seconds, before getting interrupted by the feel Carly's lips on his neck. He took the chance to unhook her bra. He pushed her to the beanbags, on top of where their sticky towels lay.

He planted kisses on her neck, trailing down to her now exposed breasts, taking one in his mouth, moving his tongue over her nipples, making her moan in pleasure. "Ahh… Freddie… Mmh…"

Freddie got one of his hands busy, and kneaded her other breast, playing with her nipple between his thumb and finger.

Carly held onto Freddie's shirt, gripping it tightly. Her heavy breathing caused her chest to move up and down as Freddie moved lower to her stomach, leaving a trail of his saliva moving down to her jeans. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down slowly.

To his surprise, Carly sat up and pushed him down. "You don't get to have all the fun, that's not fair." She kissed him on the lips, and their tongues played with each other for a brief moment once more, before she started biting his ear. Her hands seemed to be busy undoing Freddie's pants as his were busy rubbing Carly's ass through her tight jeans.

Carly slid Freddie's pants down to his ankles. "You better calm junior down, Freddie," said Carly, seeing the huge bulge in Freddie's boxers, that had been hiding. She smirked, moving down, kissing right below his belly button.

Carly pulled his boxers down, seeing Freddie's big erection. "Someone's excited," Carly smirked, kissing the tip of his member, making Freddie moan in pleasure. She licked it slowly up and down, teasing Freddie and making him impatient. "God, Carly, just— Ohh…!" Freddie's words were stopped when Carly took him all in her mouth, starting to bob her head up and down, sucking harder every time. "Ah! Carly!" Freddie was about to cum, when Carly stopped. She put her face close to Freddie's again, "Not yet." She winked.

Carly gasped, as Freddie turned them over again. Carly's back was on the beanbag once again, as Freddie quickly pulled her jeans down. "My turn again." He smirked.

After successfully getting rid of Carly's sandals and jeans, she now lay bare with nothing but her white panties, which seemed darker at the bottom. "Someone seems to be _really_ wet." Freddie caught her in another steamy kiss as he rubbed Carly through her underwear. She moaned and breathed hard between their kisses, taking Freddie's shirt off, not caring if she'd ripped any buttons off.

"Freddie, take me now."

"Not so fast, I need to have a little more fun first." Freddie slipped her panties down and had his head by her lower part. He licked her inner thighs and made his way to her womanhood.

"Oh God, Freddie… Ah!" Freddie's tongue found its way to Carly's wet spot, making her back arch, and her fingers dig deep into the beanbag.

"Oh, Freddie just do me now! Ah! Please!" Carly screamed.

"Needy now, are we?" Freddie smirked.

"Ah… Freddie— mmph!" He caught her mouth in a full kiss once again.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Freddie pulled away and asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes… Please, Freddie. I want you in me now," Carly breathed hard, waiting impatiently for her virginity to be taken away by her techy-geek of a friend.

Freddie nodded, and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He entered her slowly, breaking the thin barrier.

"Aahh!" Carly screamed in pain.

"Shit!" Freddie looked at Carly's face, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Carly's arms wrapped around Freddie tighter.

"Okay, just let me know if you're hurt," Freddie continued to push further in.

"Aaaahhh! Freddie!" Carly's face showed that she was in deep pain, and her fingers dug into Freddie's back. "Just go, Freddie."

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked with concern in his voice once again.

"Yes! Just do it, please!" Carly screamed.

Freddie nodded. He started kissing her neck, trying to ease her pain. He moved in further, and pulled out. And he moved in once more, hearing another cry from Carly, except this time, with less hints of pain in her voice, but with more lust and pleasure.

Freddie moved slowly, afraid he might hurt her from the sudden change of pace.

"Oh! Freddie… Ahh… Aaahh! Uuuuuhhh! Faster!" Carly's eyes were shut tight, her nails digging deeper as ever into Freddie's back.

Freddie quickened his pace. He pulled her leg over to his waist so her legs were open wider.

"Faster! Aaahhh! Freddie, faster! Harder! Ugh! Aah!" Freddie got up and stopped kissing her neck, leaving a hickey near Carly's collar bone. With less tasks at hand, he concentrated more on satisfying Carly. His right hand held Carly's leg, and he positioned his other hand beside Carly's head to balance himself. He moved himself forward and back, up and down. He pushed in as much as he could, faster and harder.

"Oh God, Carly," Freddie groaned, "I'm almost there."

"Me, too. Faster, Freddie! Faster! Just a little bit more! Ahh! Aaahhh!" Carly arched her back and moved her hips along with Freddie's movements.

"Oh God! Freddie! Aaahh! AAHH!" Both Carly and Freddie reached their climax.

Freddie pulled himself out and lay down beside Carly who, just like him, was panting heavily.

"I can't believe it," Spencer heard Freddie's voice from the computer after unplugging the extension chords.

"What?" Carly's voice followed after Freddie's. They both sounded tired.

Spencer walked towards the computer and saw nothing but Freddie's mug, which said _'I Love My Mom'._

Despite the camera's part blindness, Spencer could hear everything that was going on upstairs through the live coverage of their web show, which he thought had ended about half an hour ago.

"That you let me do this," Freddie's voice said.

"Well, ever since the bacon thing, I've been waiting for the right time to let you know that I never only liked you for saving my life. I love you, Freddie," Carly said.

Spencer smiled at his little sister's statement.

"I'm glad I had my first time with you, Freddie." He heard Carly shifting positions on the beanbag, "We should do it again." Her voice turned seductive again.

Freddie chuckled, " Sure, your majesty. Where do you want to do it next?"

"Up the wall," Carly said immediately, with urgency in her voice.

Spencer heard shuffling again, and heard someone's back bang on the wall. He heard Carly and Freddie's moans. His eyes widened, realizing what they'd been talking about, then he immediately ran upstairs.

He looked through the glass of the door and saw his sister and Freddie both naked, making out against the wall. Spencer made a disgusted face before trying to open the door, only to find it locked. He knocked, and banged the door a little, careful not to break the glass.

The two seemed to be preoccupied, so he ran downstairs to grab a key.

After several minutes of digging for the key in his pile of junk, he ran back up and checked inside. He saw Freddie and Carly against the wall, Carly's legs were now wrapped around Freddie's waist, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and her head held high, her eyes shut from pleasure. Freddie moved rapidly in and out of Carly. He could clearly hear their moans and screams through the door.

Spencer was stunned. Freddie was doing his little sister.

Finally getting to his senses, Spencer put the key into the keyhole and opened the door.

Freddie's and Carly's eyes widened in horror. Carly fell to the floor and quickly grabbed one of the sticky towels to cover herself up, and Freddie quickly put his pants on.

"What on earth do you guys think you're doing?" Spencer asked angrily.

"Spencer, I—"

"I don't mean the sex!" Spencer shouted. Carly was surprised.

"What?"

"I mean… Yeah! You two having sex so noisily. But you're eighteen and I totally get it despite how awkwardly gross this looks to me!" Spencer babbled. "But what's ridiculous is that you guys are still airing live on the Internet!"

"What?" Freddie shouted. "I turned the camera off!"

"Apparently not, because I saw this," Spencer lifted the mug, "on the computer downstairs, with your voices coming from behi— OH WILL YOU PLEASE TURN THIS CAMERA OFF?"

Freddie ran to the camera and finally turned it off, making the blinking red light die out.

"Good!" Spencer scratched his head. "Now you guys think about what you're gonna do when this spreads all over the Internet."

"We can just delete the video from the website, it's no big deal," Carly said.

"Yeah? But I'm guessing millions of kids have already seen it." Spencer said angrily. Carly hadn't seen Spencer get angry ever since the time she went to the MMA match.

"You're grounded," Spencer said firmly.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear? You're grounded!" Spencer turned to Freddie. "And as for you. You can't come into our apartment until you take care of this mess you've broadcasted live on the Internet."

"What? That's impossible!" Freddie defended.

"Well, you're gonna have to deal with that." Spencer said, pointing out the door. "Out."

Freddie rolled his eyes. He gave Carly a quick kiss and walked out the door.

"I can't believe you. You've just practically banned Freddie from seeing me ever again." Carly ran to her room.

Weeks had passed. Carly and Freddie had been hiding out in an empty apartment two floors above their own. They hadn't been going to school, and Freddie had cut off their Internet connection in their apartment so his mother would never find out about the accidental video.

"I feel horrible, disobeying Spencer and all," Carly rested her head on Freddie's chest as they lay on a sofa.

"He said I couldn't go into your house. He never said we could never see each other," Freddie chuckled.

"Well, okay," Carly smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

They sat there with Freddie's laptop and both their phones, receiving emails and text messages about the video every five minutes.

They'd explained everything to Sam, and she'd been covering for them in school.

"When are these people going to leave us alone? We just created a scandal. In another week, people are gonna want to see us on TV or something."

"Well, we'll have to wait a few years." Freddie laughed lightly, "while waiting, though, do you wanna…?"

"Don't I ever?" Carly kissed him full on the mouth, pushing him over so she was on top. Freddie's hand was in her pants as Carly undid the buttons of Freddie's shirt.

They were at it again, as they have been for every day since they found the empty apartment the day after the incident.

How much longer they were going to keep receiving weird messages, they didn't know. But hopefully the empty apartment didn't get occupied soon—it served as iCarly's new studio, their new hangout, and Carly and Freddie's personal space while Sam wasn't around.

**End.**

**A/N: **My first rated M fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it! :D Please review for the sake of Nutella? :D


End file.
